


Bee-Bee With A Baby (Modern AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [57]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by @allannastone :  Could I please request Poe finding BB8 caring for his smoll daughter? :)
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 6





	Bee-Bee With A Baby (Modern AU)

Poe was pooped. It took almost an hour to put his 2 year old daughter, Shara, down for her nap. You were currently out with Rey and Phasma. You have been such a great mother and Poe insisted you go out with your friends. So you did. Every hour, you would text to see how Poe and your daughter were doing. 

_“Honey, we’re fine! Enjoy your time with your friends! We’ll see you when you get home alright?”  
_

_You chuckled to yourself at Poe’s urgency, “Alright, baby. See you later. I love you.”_

_“I love you too. Byyyeee!!”_

Poe watched his daughter sleep on her little mattress on the floor next to the couch. Some sleep would be nice. Just a little nap. But first, Poe needed to clean up. 

He headed towards the kitchen and went to clean the paint off the table from his and Shara’s painting session earlier. He scrubbed the paint off with all his might to then give himself a victorious sigh. The table was now spotless. 

Poe trudged back to the couch and eyed Shara. She was still fast asleep. Now, Poe was ready for his own nap time. 

* * *

An hour later, Shara woke up from her nap. She sat up and looked around. Her dad was fast asleep. She stood up and waddled to the kitchen looking up for something to drink. She spotted her bottle on the counter and tried to reach for it. Alas, her small little body could only reach so far. Her lip started to tremble and she made a little whimper. Her little noises reached the ears to her savior, BB-8. The little corgi got up from his bed in the kitchen and moved his little legs to the toddler. 

He noted her tears and licked them clean making the toddler giggle with glee. BB-8 saw Shara try getting the bottle and failed again. He then went to the refrigerator and pulled at the rope to open it. On the bottom shelf, there were several bottles of juice for his human companion. He grabbed one by the side with his mouth and shut the door with his head. He then went to Shara and set the bottle next to her. She immediately grabbed it and stuck the bottle in her mouth. 

Shara stood and began to waddle around with BB-8 by her side. She saw that her dad hadn’t put away her building blocks from this morning. She went over there, plopped her cute little butt onto the carpet, and began to play. BB-8 settled on his stomach next to her, watching over his little human friend. 

Shara stacked three blocks atop each other to only then knock them down. She laughed at occurrence with so much glee. When she stacked them again, it was BB-8′s turn to knock them down with just a nudge of his nose. Shara was cracking up.

* * *

The sound of a baby’s laughter was what stirred him awake. He heard a crash and his eyes shot open. He immediately sat up and looked at Shara’s mat to see she was no longer there. He heard another crash and then laughter. He looked on the left side of the couch and he gave a breathe of relief to see his daughter was safe.

“Hey, princess. You havin’ fun?”

“Bee!” She exclaimed and pointed to BB-8.

Poe smiled, “Was Bee-Bee takin’ care of you while I was napping?” She helped up a block and Poe took it, “Thank you.” He then swept his daughter off the floor, “How about we eat somethin,? How does that sound?”

BB-8 gave a loud bark and Shara squealed in delight, clapping her hands. Poe chuckled and ruffled the corgi’s fur in his head, “Thanks for watchin’ over her, buddy.” BB-8 barked again and wagged his tail with glee. 

The front door suddenly opened and your voice echoed through the house, “I’m home!” BB-8 bolted towards the door and began to jump around you. You laughed and bent down petting him, “Hey, buddy. How’s it goin’?”

Poe came into view holding your daughter, “Hey baby mama.” He said kissing you. 

Shara stuck out her hands and you immediately grabbed her, “Hey sweetie. How’d your day go?” Shara just rested her head on your shoulder and hugged you. You smiled and looked at Poe, “Everything go okay?”

“Yeah! Bee Bee Eight helped a lot too. Ain’t that right, buddy?”

The corgi barked in agreement. What a good dog.


End file.
